Who said love was easy?
by Liney-Liney
Summary: Ginny and Draco were dating last year. Suddenly Hermione turns up and every guy falls in love with her (even Draco). What will happen to Ginny and Draco. What will happen to Ginny and Hermione's friendship. PG13 because of swaring in chapter 2.
1. Back from Hogwarts

Hermione ran up stairs to her room, slammed the door and jumped on to her bed. 'Well I'm going to be in sixth grade next year. What am I going to do, Ron's dating Lavender and Ginny's dating Draco, who am I going to date? Well there's always Harry. No, I don't think so, I mean Harry's cute and all, but wait, why am I thinking about him I don't have a crush on him or anything. Who am I kidding, I have had a crush on him ever since last year. I'm so tired I want to go to sleep.' So she got her blanket covered herself and shut her eyes. 'I can't get to sleep! And I can't stop thinking about Harry.' So she grabbed one of her schoolbooks and she opened it to the first page. 'I can't read this all the words say Harry, Harry, Harry' So she tried to sleep again and the last words she said were 'even if I really like him he will never like me' then she feel into am uneasy sleep.  
  
Harry got into the back seat of the Dursley's back car. Suddenly his mind wondered of to the subject of, Hermione Granger, of course. 'Why did she kiss me and did that kiss mean anything? I mean does like me? Yeah, I wish, I mean I know I'm in love with her and everything but I'm sure she doesn't feel the same way about me, all she thinks of me is a friend. She will never like me for a boyfriend.' At that moment the Dursley's car stopped and Harry got out.  
  
Ginny got home dropped her trunk and ran straight up to her room before Ron and her started an argument about tell their mom and dad about her and Draco dating. Hermione had persuaded Ron to leave them alone, Ron had agreed but he said that Ginny had to tell their mom and dad about her and Draco. Ginny knew that their mom and dad would get a bit shocked and their dad would get a mad because him and Lucius were enemies. So when Ginny arrived in her room she swung the door shut, got a quill and a piece of parchment and headed straight to her desk, to her surprise there was a letter on her desk. She saw the neat and tidy handwriting of Hermione, with that she tore it open and read it out loud as if someone was there.  
  
Dear Ginny  
  
I know you don't think that it's important to tell your parents about you and Draco but I think you should. Its not that I'm on Ron's side or anything just you should tell them because they should know. If they react badly write to me and tell me so I can write to them and tell them everything and try to persuade them not to get angry or whatever they feel. If you have anything to tell me about Draco or Ron don't hesitate to write.  
  
Your Friend Hermione  
  
'Wao, she really is a true friend. I think I should take her advice.' So with that she went down stairs to tell her mother and father.  
  
Draco reached Malfoy manor and rang the bell. 'Oh hears my big boy!' yelled her mother. 'Draco boy!' called his father. And at that second a man and woman come to the door. The woman gave him a big hug. 'Mom' he said, trying to get his mother off him 'I'm a grown up boy now, I don't want you doing this to me any more'. 'Yes Narcissa dear I don't want you all over him' said Lucius also trying to got Draco mother off Draco. After they got Narcissa off Draco, Lucius put his arm over Draco's shoulder and brought him to their back yard. On their way their way their Lucius asked a servant to get Draco's trunk. You've always wanted the fastest broom in the world and because you got such high grades in your exams here it is, and at that moment Lucius gave Draco a broomstick 'Oh!' said Draco 'is this a fire bolt 10.' 'Yes it is' said Lucius. 'Whoa' said Draco, 'well I better go up to my room.' 'Yes you better'. So he went up to his room to send Ginny a letter. 'Wait what am I going to say' he thought. 'Ah' he thought and he wrote:  
  
Dear Ginny  
  
Thanks for helping me in my exams, I couldn't have done it without you. You told me to tell you everything that happened to me good or bad, so I thought I will tell you that I got a fire bolt 10 from my dad for doing so well in my exams. I don't know what to say any more. Oh yeah, did you or will you tell your parents about you and me. If you're wondering, I am not going to tell mine because they will get angry. Well now I don't know what to say but if Ron gives you a hard time don't hesitate to message me and tell me.  
  
Your love Draco  
  
With that he sealed the letter, gave it to eagle owl and told it to give it to Ginny Weasley. At that moment it flew off, Draco said 'I love you Ginny.' as he watched his owl flew away.  
  
This is the first fanfict I've ever writen.I hope you like chapter 1.If you do wait for chapter 2. 


	2. On Hogwarts Express

This is chapter 2 of 'Who said love was easy?'. Who every is reading this I hope you liked it as much as chapter 1 (if you liked chapter 1). Well here it is! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Hermione,' said Ron from over on the train. 'Where,' said Harry also leaning out the window? 'Over there' said Ron pointing to the barrier of the muggle platforms and platform 9 and 3/4 from over on the train. 'Wao, she looks damn good,' said Ron. 'She looks great, not just good. I'm damn unlucky dating Lavender,' said Ron. 'Yeah I know, if Lavender sees me flirting with her I will die. She will dump me and I don't think Hermione will start dating me if your free,' said Ron. 'You think so, I mean there are a lot of other people she can date,' said Harry. 'Of course, I mean your famous and everything else.' 'I don't think so,' said Harry. 'We'll see,' said Ron as he saw Hermione came over to the train.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'Draco, who's that?' said Crabbe, pointing to Hermione. 'Wait, isn't that Hermione. Yeah it is,' said Draco, 'shit, she's gorgeous, she's damn prettier than Ginny.' What are you going to do,' said Goyle. 'I don't know,' said Draco, 'I might dump Ginny for her and put my little spell on her. Just as he finished saying that Hermione slid the door open. 'Hi Draco,' said Hermione coming into the compartment Draco was in,' have you seen Harry anywhere.' ' No but hi, how's your summer been,' said Draco. 'It's been good, how about yours,' said Hermione. 'Oh a bit boring without you guys,' said Draco. 'Who's you guys,' said Hermione. 'You know you and, oh just you,' said Draco. 'Are you flirting with me,' said Hermione, 'your girlfriend wont be to pleased will she,' and with that she left. 'I love that look, that naughty and playful look,' said Draco talking to himself while in a deep stare on Hermione. At that moment Ginny came form the corner. 'Hi Draco,' she said, 'how's your summer been.' 'Oh good,' he said still not taking his eyes off Hermione. 'That's good, anyway what are you staring at.' 'Hmmm,' said Draco coming back from staring at Hermione, 'what, oh, oh yeah,' he said looking at the at the annoyed face Ginny was putting on, then he remembered how that face used to take him off his heels. 'Um Draco,' said Crabbe before Draco could finish his sentence. 'Yeah,' Draco said. 'Can I speak to you,' said Crabbe. 'Sure, start speaking,' Draco said. 'Alone, please,' said Crabbe. 'Um, ok I'll be right back Ginny,' Draco said as he walked round the corner with Crabbe. 'What,' said Draco. 'Remember Hermione, you're going to dump Ginny for Hermione. Remember,' said Crabbe. 'Oh yeah,' said Draco and he went up to Ginny. 'Hey Ginny I want to dump you.' Said Draco. 'What! For who,' said Ginny. 'You'll find out soon enough, yes, very soon, indeed,' said Draco as he started to stair at Hermione for the second time before she went into a compartment. Ginny also looked in that direction. 'Oh so now I know who you were daydreaming about, that bitch from hell,' said Ginny. ' Yeah that's properly who I was daydreaming about,' said Draco,' that bitch from hell as you call her.' Draco put an evil smile. At that moment Hermione put her head out from the door of the compartment she was in. 'Oh hi Draco, hi Ginny, I thought you guys were Ron and Harry. What's wrong,' Hermione said. Ginny saw Draco looking at Hermione with those same "in love" eyes as he did last year when they first started dating, 'You are my problem, bitch,' and Ginny walked into the compartment Hermione had just come out of and slid the door close on Hermione's face. 'What's her problem?' said Hermione after she left. 'I don't know,' said Draco. 'Well if you don't know I will find out,' and Hermione went into the compartment she came out of and closed the door. 'Ginny what's wrong, what happened to make you so upset,' Hermione said. 'Didn't I make myself clear, you are the one who made me so pissed off, you, you playgirl,' said Ginny. 'What wait a minute Ginny this is the first time I've seen you all day. How could I, as you say, pissed you off!' Hermione said. At moment Ron and Harry walked in. 'Hey what's up with you to, the both of you look so pissed off with each other and you guys are like so good friends,' said Ron. 'Well you should ask your sister that. I just spoke to her and she called me a bitch and a playgirl and that was the first time I saw her and she said I made her so pissed off. What the hell did I do to make her so pissed off with me? As I said that this is the first time I've seen her today,' and with that Hermione walked off. 'Wao Ginny you really made her pissed off that's the first time I've ever seen her that mad. How about you Harry,' said Harry. 'Yeah me to. What happened to you guys,' Harry said. 'Well I don't know if you know but Draco dumped me for Hermione. It seems that I'm not good enough for him,' Ginny said bitterly. 'What! Draco likes Hermione. God,' Harry said Harry shockly. 'Why don't tell me you like that bitch as well,' said Ginny putting on an angry face. 'Um well,' Harry and Ron said together. 'All off hogwarts express,' yelled the driver. 'Ok lets go, no use worrying about Hermione, lets go to eat some dinner,' Ron said trying to get away from Ginny and Ron knew that Harry had the same thought as he did. But what they didn't know was that Ginny was going to get back at Hermione one way or the other and it was not going to be pretty. She was going to get Hermione back for stealing her ex-boyfriend.

I hope you like this chapter, if you do please summarize it and if you have anything you want to tell me about it being wrong please tell me and I'll try to correct it for you


End file.
